First Flight
by Emeralddusk
Summary: Set after Night. Given wings, the young will fly. Art used: Rain by Tsitra360 on Deviant Art
**Set after Night: Bridge Stories Series One**

 _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

Twilight Sparkle

Standing atop the massive, rock-coated roof of an apartment just outside the heart of Ponyville under the pink-scarlet skies, Twilight Sparkle and Spike took one last look at the Sun as it began to set. The air was cool and crisp as it blew upon the new Alicorn's wings. Closing her eyes, Twilight took a deep breath. _The voice is gone,_ she reminded herself. _There's nothing telling me I can't do it…except for me._ Having wings was such a drastic change, and it came suddenly without warning. Having lived her entire life as a Unicorn, adjusting to the mere feeling of having wings proved difficult for Twilight. Over time, they became just like another limb, enabling her to tuck them at her side and spread them on command. However, flying was different…

"Are you sure I'm the best pony to do this with you, Twilight?" the baby dragon somewhat nervously asked. "I mean, Rainbow Dash can actually fly. Maybe she'd be a better partner than me."

"Honestly, Spike…" Twilight began her confession. "I think that's the _exact_ reason I don't want her to help me with this. Rainbow Dash is the best flier I know…But this is _my_ challenge. I've got to do this my own way…Take the first step in the way _I_ see fit. I am scared, though. That's why I'm glad you're here, babe."

"Happy to help, boss," Spike lovingly joked, giving a quick salute. "So…where do we start?"

Attempting to come up with an answer, Twilight closed her deep purple eyes as she turned towards the wind. As the air passed through her mane, the young Alicorn slowly opened her eyes and began to spread her wings. "Spike…I…I can feel the wind," she declared, nearly mesmerized. "I mean…it's different than before…Almost like I'm a part of it now…Like it's talking to me." Amazed, Twilight closed her eyes and took in the sweet embrace of the wind.

"What's it telling you?" the baby dragon asked, taking a seat upon the rocks.

"I'm not sure yet," Twilight answered. "It just…it feels right…I think I'm gonna try floating. I'll just let it take me off the ground." Stretching her wings, the young Alicorn closed her eyes and felt the winds grow stronger, as if they were only for her. Projecting herself upward, she slowly allowed the weight of her body to lift off of her hooves. The feeling of lightness was liberating, and the breeze was so cool and gentle.

"Twilight!" Spike excitedly cried out as he leapt to his feet. "You're doing it! You're flying!"

Looking down, Twilight Sparkle saw herself stand above the roof, her hooves no longer touching its surface. Though her wings were still, their structure accepted the wind and gently kept her airborne. "I'm really floating!" she happily declared with the excitement of a young filly. "Spike, please, come here!" Spike ran to his friend's side and waved his claws under her to make sure nothing was holding her up. "Get on my back! Hurry!"

Laughing with joy, the baby dragon jumped and climbed up his best friend's side and took a seat between her shoulders. "Whoa! This is so cool!" Spreading his arms, Spike felt the winds wash over him as the Sun set over Ponyville. "You're really doing it!"

"This is so much fun!" Twilight cried out as the winds came in small gusts under her wings. "It's like being weightless! It's freedom…being in control…but letting go. Spike, I could stay like this forever! I…I think I'm ready to try flying now."

"Are you sure?" Spike replied, holding his friend's mane to keep himself steady. "I mean, this is the first time you've even left the ground. What if you're not ready?"

"But I _am_ ready," the Alicorn lovingly answered. "I can feel it. I can't explain it…It's not in any books, and I haven't tested it…But I can _feel_ it. Maybe you should hop off. It might be a bumpy ride."

"Just be careful, bud," the baby dragon replied as he carefully jumped back onto the roof.

"I will," Twilight answered. "Besides, if anything goes wrong, I have my magic to protect me." Taking a risk, the mare flapped her wings, lifting her higher. Once more, she pushed the wind down and elevated herself further into the air. Soon, she became high enough to touch the high-winds, and the roof she had stood on was slipping out of side. Now, it took a conscious effort and frequent flapping to maintain her altitude. "Let's do this," she whispered, pushing herself forward. "I'm still doing okay, Spike!"

"Awesome!" the baby dragon called back, barely able to make out the silhouette of his friend in the sky.

 _All those years, doing Parkour, getting higher up…Now, I can finally fly on my own!_ Twilight declared to herself. _I don't need steps or buildings…All I need is the wind…and the wings Celestia gave me. I never want to forget this feeling._ Flapping her wings harder, Twilight watched as she moved forward in a steady form. Curving herself to the right, she changed her course and returned towards the apartment. Tilting downward, the Alicorn decreased her elevation until Spike was in her view. Passing by once, the young mare flew out wide, turned back, and lowered herself. _Okay, too high that time. One more try._ Flying forward, Twilight grabbed her friend, allowing him to hold onto her neck as her hooves supported him. Together, the two flew outward over the city, leaving everything behind.

"This is so cool!" Spike cried out as he watched Ponyville's skyline pass under him. "I knew you could do it, Twilight!"

"Thanks for helping me, Spike!" the Alicorn eagerly replied as they passed through a thin layer of clouds. "I'm gonna have to land soon, but it's such an amazing view, isn't it? I'm so glad I got to share this first flight with you. I love you, baby." _Thank you, Celestia._

"I love you too, Twilight," Spike answered as he nuzzled his head against Twilight's neck and mane.

It was just like she and Luna had said: "Now we're free."

 **Based on X Kenny X's SFM Ponies PMV "Still Alive" by Lisa Miskovsky.**


End file.
